Forbidden Friendship
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: AU A twist on the pre-timeskip part of Naruto. She has been told to stay away from Sasuke after a mission by friends and family, realizing that she by default, might not be able to see Naruto anymore. But was Sasuke really as dangerous as everyone thought? Sasuhina Naruhina Minor Narusaku One-sided Sasusaku and a few other pairings. Prequel to Feared love. Written 2008 Old!


Forbidden Friendship T eam 8 went to meet each other because they had a mission. But unfortunately Shino got sick & they had to substitute Sasuke for him. Sasuke's teammates went alone to another mission because he came late. So it didn't matter for him. But sensei Kurenai could not come because she had a grade "A" mission. They had to find a special plant which had many benches & white petals. It helps to stop bleeding. But this plant grows only near waterfalls. So they went long distances to find that place. But after some time Hinata got tiered. So they decided to rest somewhere. After they got their energy back, they went on. After some time they found a waterfall which lied in a pretty small forest. "We can't search because it's already dark so we have to stay here until the next morning." Kiba told them.  
So they slept that night in the forest. But Hinata stood up to go to the waterfall & to train her chakra. While she was dancing on the water she searched with her Byakugan for the plant but without success. On the next day Kiba & Sasuke were searching on the same place but they also had no success. "Could you find something Hinata?" Kiba asked her. "No, not yet." she answered.  
She didn't want them to know that she is searching for the plant every time she is dancing on the water. So they went to other places but it was the same story. They were nearly giving up as they saw a much bigger forest than the one before. As they arrived there Hinata looked out for a waterfall.

And fortunately she could find a waterfall with her Byakugan. But unfortunately it was again dark so they had again to sleep in the forest. Hinata went again to that waterfall & started to train her chakra. But some minutes later Sasuke stood up & started to search for water because he had no more water for himself. And suddenly he found the waterfall & drank out of it. But he could notice someone dancing on the water.  
But he didn't know who it was. So he went a little closer & realized that it could be Hinata. But he saw something waving behind her which was the plant they had to search for. Even though Hinata searched for the plant before everyone else, she didn't search careful enough & forgot that place. Sasuke went even closer to see weather the plant had white petals & saw that it had many of them. But suddenly he slipped & fell into the cold water which scared Hinata.

She turned around but could see no one. Then she went out of the water & started to put her clothes on. After she finished she also noticed the plant softly waving in the wind. She went towards it, picked it up & then went back to sleep. She saw that Sasuke was not there & thought that he maybe went for a stroll. But suddenly she blushed. "What if the splash came from Sasuke who was falling into the water while he was observing me?" she thought & went red over her whole face. Meanwhile Sasuke was still sinking in the water.

But because he didn't want to see Hinata in this situation, he waited until he was sure that Hinata was gone. Then he slowly went out of the water & saw that the plant was gone. So he went back to sleep. On the next morning Hinata showed Kiba the plant she found. But Sasuke got angry. "I actually found the plant while she was on the water." he thought. Then they went back to Konoha. But on the way home they went to a small village to eat something. Then they found a restaurant & ordered some food on spit. But Hinata nearly dropped her spit as Sasuke caught it for her & was holding in front of her. Hinata moved in front the spit & was about to eat it but Sasuke was not looking at her & Kiba had his spit already in his mouth but he & Akamaru got angry & were looking away from them while Sasuke was feeding Hinata.

"I hate Sasuke!" Kiba thought. And then they went on until they finally arrived in Konoha. But as they arrived in Konoha, Kiba told Hinata that he wanted to talk with her later & then went home. Sasuke & Hinata were left & were walking down the streets. After a while it started raining & the sky turned dark. Sasuke took out his umbrella that he brought with himself in the case of sudden rain. He opened it & hold it over Hinata & himself so that they both would not get wet & while they were walking Hinata looked aside & was blushing a little.

While they were walking they were silent the whole time until they arrived at Hinata's home. Hinata turned to Sasuke & said:  
" Thank you that you brought me home." "And thanks that I arrived here dry." she added. Sasuke said nothing & then went away. Hinata looked after him & then went inside her house. On the next day she went to her training. Kiba saw her & told her:"Listen to me. You have to stay away from Sasuke." "Why?" she asked surprised. Then he said seriously:" Because he can be dangerous to you. But not just to you. He is overall dangerous. So you have to stay away from him. Did you understand me?" "Yes!" she said slowly. After the training she went home. Neji followed her to her room & wanted to talk to her. "What is it?" Hinata asked. He went closer to her. "You have to stay away from that Uchiha guy!" he said seriously. "Why do I have to?" she asked him while she was getting angry. Neji pushed her against the wall & hold her hands with his own ones against the wall. For some seconds he just looked at her while she was blushing.

"Because he can be really dangerous to you. During the chuunin exam he got out of control & broke one of the sound ninjas one of his arms. And he was about to beat up the other ninja." he told her. "Why did he get out of control?" she asked him. "I don't know." he said. But he knew the answer but he didn't want to scare Hinata. "You know that I was chosen to protect you. So you have to stay away from him in order to stay safe." he told her seriously. Did you understand?" he asked her. "Yes!" she said without looking at him. Neji let go of her & went away. On the next day she went for a walk & saw Shikamaru sitting on a wall. She sat beside him & was looking with him towards the sky. After a while she asked him weather she has to stay away from Sasuke or not. He thought for a while & then answered:"I don't know but if you don't want to have trouble it's better to stay away from him. It's your choice." Hinata looked at him surprised & then asked him:"Can Sasuke be dangerous to me?" Again he thought for a while & then said:" Actually not until he fights you. Then it could be possible that he looses control because of the mark on his neck. But I didn't know what actually happened that day. Well, I don't think that he will fight you so you don't have to worry." Hinata was not sure what to think & was looking worried at him. Shikamaru went closer to her & gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Hinata smiled at him & said:"Thank you! I feel better now." Then she went away. She searched for Naruto & finally found him but his teammates were not with him. She wanted to talk to him, moved towards him but suddenly tripped so that she fell over him. Both went red over their faces & were staring at each other while they were lying over each other.

They quickly stood up & looked away from each other. Then they were silent for some moments. Hinata said:"I want to talk to you. Can we sit somewhere?" "Sure!" he said with a grin. Then they placed themselves on a seat. Hinata asked him:"Do you think that I should stay away from Sasuke or that he can be dangerous?" He looked at her & then he said with a grin:"He is just annoying but compared to me he is not a danger at all. And I don't think that he would fight someone without any reason." Then she asked him:"Did it ever happen that he lost control over himself or could it happen?" He looked at her surprised. "Everyone says that he is dangerous because he could loose control over himself." she told him. "I never experienced such a situation & I don't think that he would ever loose control." he told her with a grin while Hinata was blushing.

"Thank you!" she said & then went to the waterfall to train her chakra. She took her clothes off & started dancing over the water. After some time she went out of the water, put her clothes on & started training with her Byakugan. Sasuke was training nearby & could notice Hinata after some time training her 64 palm jutsu.

Then he went on with his own training. After some time Hinata started screaming because she almost tripped over the root of a tree. Sasuke heard her screaming & thought that someone was attacking her. Then he quickly took out his tightrope & threw it towards the first person he saw & then tied him on a tree. But as he came closer to that person he noticed that he tied up Hinata.

He went towards her & released the ropes to help her to free herself. "I'm sorry!" Sasuke said. "I thought that someone wanted to attack you & I wanted to tie that person on the tree." Hinata said to him:"It's ok!" Then they were quiet for a while & went on training. After some time Sasuke got tiered & wanted to rest on the same tree where he tied up Hinata. But Hinata wasn't tiered at all & still was training her 64 palm jutsu while Sasuke was watching her.

But finally she got tiered too & was resting beside Sasuke. Both were remaining quiet. Hinata was thinking about Sasuke. "Why does everybody say that I have to stay away from Sasuke? He is not at all dangerous. He is actually nice. I really don't get it." she thought. She started yawning & soon fell asleep. Soon she started dreaming about Naruto. Sasuke was looking at her quietly. Suddenly he noticed that she was saying something. "Naruto! I love you!" she whispered. Then she pulled on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke started blushing but still was holding her in her arms.

But then he noticed that she was whispering again:"Please kiss me, Naruto!" Then she slowly moved her lips towards Sasuke's. The closer she came the harder his heart started beating. He didn't know what to do. But as their lips were almost touching, Sasuke moved away from her & shook her awake. As Hinata woke up she saw that Sasuke was gone. Then she remembered what everyone told her. She started thinking about it.  
"I hope nobody saw me with him." she thought. The more she thought about Sasuke the more angry she got.

Then she went home. As she arrived home Neji was awaiting her. "Where have you been?" he asked her angry. "I just have been outside & training." she answered. "I hope you haven't met that Uchiha guy or did you?" he said. "Why is it so important for you that I'm not meeting Sasuke?" she shouted madly. She knew that if she couldn't meet Sasuke she would not be able to meet Naruto because they were in the same team. Tenten observed their dispute. Neji was shouting at her now:"You can't meet him because he could hurt you or in worse cases even kill you!" Suddenly everything was quiet. Tenten could no longer bear it to see Neji shouting at Hinata. She stepped towards Neji who seemed to stare at her chest. "That's it, you pervert!" said Tenten madly & punched him so hard that he started bleeding.

"Don't you know that you are scaring Hinata right now"? she shouted. Hinata said with a smile:"It's ok! He is not scaring me at all." Then she went out of the house. Meanwhile Naruto & Sasuke were training together. "Where have you been?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "I just took a walk." he answered. "How about a small fight?" Sasuke asked him. But instead of answering him, Naruto started running towards him. Sakura came by the way & saw them fighting together.

"Not again!" she shouted worried. She told them to stop it but they told her that they were just fighting as a kind of training. But she didn't believe them. Then she saw that Naruto was using Rasengan & that Sasuke was using his Chidori against each other.

She got so mad that she just ran away. Then she placed herself on a seat. Meanwhile Lee took a walk & after a while he saw Sakura from the distance. He started thinking of talking to her so that she would finally like him. But somehow he got a little nervous. "Go for it Lee!" he told himself to encourage himself while the image of him & Sakura in his arms appeared in his mind.

But still his feet were not obeying him. It took a while until he started moving. But as he came closer to her, he saw that she was crying. She looked surprised at him & then said:"Hello, Lee!" "Why are you crying?" he asked her worried. "Oh, it's nothing. I am just a little worried about Naruto & Sasuke because they were fighting each other." She told him. "But why were they fighting?" he finally asked her. "They told me that it was not serious & that they were fighting just as a kind of training but I still can't believe them." she said. Lee started smiling at her & said:"I know why you are worried but you have to trust them. You will see that nothing is going to happen because they know what they do." Then he bent down to her & wiped the tears off her eyes.

She finally said with a smile:"Thank you, Lee! I should never have doubted in them." Then she run away & waved back to him. And Lee continued his walk. As she arrived on the training place, she saw that they stopped fighting because Kakashi got in between them. "I'll take a walk." Sasuke said. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked him & was about to stop him but Kakashi hold him back & said:"It's better if you don't follow him." Meanwhile Hinata stood on her veranda & was mad that everybody tried to overprotect her. But there was nothing that she could do which made her sad.

And the more she thought about it the sadder & angrier she got. Suddenly she saw Neji coming who was looking straight at her. She started thinking:"It doesn't matter what everyone says. I can meet everyone I want to & nobody can stop me!" Then she looked at Neji & started smiling at him.

Then she said:" Hello Neji but I have to go training."And she ran past him. She changed her clothes in her room & then went on. After a while she finally arrived at the waterfall. She started training for some time but as she got tiered she stopped & looked at the reflected image of her face in the water. She stared at it for some minutes & then thought about herself "Everyone thinks that I am weak but I'm not. I will show them what I've got. I'm not the person who will give up. Naruto didn't give up as everyone thought that he won't be a ninja, so I will not give up either!" "Everyone believes that Sasuke is dangerous & that he would kill people without a reason. They think about Naruto the same way, but why?" she thought while Sasuke's face appeared in her mind. The wind started blowing wildly through her clothes & through her hair. She gently closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling. She could hear the water splashing. She opened her eyes as she suddenly noticed the footsteps of someone coming near to her. "Please don't let it be Neji! Everyone but not Neji!" she thought. She looked around while the wind was still pulling on her.

But the person was not Neji. Instead it was Sasuke. He did not take notice of her & started his training. She silently observed him for a while & then sat down on a swing not far from her. After a while Sasuke stopped training & sat down on a tree. He placed his hand on his mark. "One day I will find you Itachi & I will defeat you!" he thought. Then he looked on the ground. "But only with Orochimaru's power he gave me otherwise I'm too weak. I would not even be able to beat Naruto. I don't know what to do now!" he thought.  
He looked up & noticed Hinata sitting on a swing.

She started looking at him but he wanted to avoid eye contact with her & looked away from her. Hinata still looked at him for some seconds & noticed that he seemed to be worried about something. Then she stood up & walked towards him. "What is it that you look so worried?" she asked him while he looked up to her. After a while he looked away from her, stood up & said:"I'm not worried & even if I am, it's none of your business." He was about to walk away. Hinata didn't know what to do to make him feel better. But then she pulled on his shirt to stop him from walking away. He looked annoyed back to her & saw her smiling which didn't change his mood. "Are you sure you have no problem? If you have one let me know." she said. "I told you once that it's none of your business. Did you understand?" he said in an angry tone. She didn't answer him but slowly let go off his shirt. She felt sorry that she made him angry & looked to the ground. Sasuke walked some steps. Hinata wanted to follow him but suddenly tripped & fell into his arms.

She didn't make any attempts to move out of his arms but was just hugging him. And it didn't matter if Neji, Kiba or anyone else would see her now. Sasuke noticed a water drop running down his neck but he didn't know that Hinata was crying. She wiped her eyes & moved out of his arms. "I'm sorry!" she said & was looking aside. Sasuke turned his back towards her but he remained silent. "I knew I could find you here somewhere." said a voice which came from Naruto who was standing with his arms on his hip. Hinata & Sasuke looked around & they saw him grinning at them which made Hinata go red. "I hope he didn't saw me how I tripped." she thought. "What are you doing here?"Sasuke asked him. "I want to tell you that Kakashi can't watch us during the training but he didn't told me reason." he answered. "Oh! Hello, Hinata!" he greeted her with a grin. She went red again & didn't know what to say so she just waved to him. Suddenly his stomach started grumbling. He started blushing & said:"I haven't eaten since breakfast & I'm really hungry so I better go now before I die of hunger." Then he jumped away. Hinata noticed that Sasuke was looking angrily after him. Then he jumped away too. Hinata started thinking about him:"I don't think that he is dangerous. He can be really kind & he caught me when I almost fell to the ground." She laid her hands on her chest while his face appeared in her mind.

Then she went homewards. On the next day she came again to that same place. She saw that Sasuke was asleep. She sat beside him & thought about how he could be dangerous to her. But somehow she couldn't imagine such a situation & she couldn't find an answer. She took out her rice balls & started eating. After she finished she looked at him silently & was thinking about him:"I think he is somehow like Naruto. Everybody thinks he is dangerous but I think they are wrong." Suddenly she noticed that Sasuke was leaning on her.

Hinata stood up & went to the lake. She took her clothes off & started dancing on the water. Meanwhile Sasuke woke up & started training. "Chidori!" he shouted as he fired it towards a big rock. Hinata got scared as she heard him shouting, lost her balance & fell into the water. After she came out off the water she quickly dressed up. Sasuke went towards her & said:"I'm sorry that I scared you. I'm sure you fell into the water, right?" he said. She started blushing & said:"Yes but I'm alright!" On the next moment she started sneezing. Sasuke went towards her & slowly placed his hand on her forehead.

"It doesn't seem that you've caught a cold." he said. Suddenly they heard someone coming. And unfortunately it was Neji who was looking out for Hinata. "What are you doing here with Sasuke?" he asked her angrily. But she just looked on the ground. "I told you to stay away from him but still you didn't obey." he shouted at her.  
Hinata started getting angry & screamed:"You can't tell me what to do & even if he is dangerous, I can protect myself." Neji went towards her & slapped her in her face. Sasuke was about to hit Neji as he noticed that it started raining. Tears were now visible in Hinata's eyes. She ran towards Neji & tried to hit him but Neji could block her attack.

Neji hit her back several times & finally Hinata fell to the ground. Sasuke got angry but remained silent. "You know that you can't beat me so just give up!" Neji told her. But then he noticed that Hinata stood up & was breathing hardly.  
"I will never give up & you know that!" she said to him. "If you don't listen then you have to feel." he said & hit with his hand on her chest. She started shouting, trembled & fell again to the ground. Sasuke looked at her & saw her headband on the ground, not far from Hinata while she gasped for air.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan & ran towards Neji & tried to punch him. But Neji was able to avoid him & almost hit Sasuke with his hand. "You missed me! With my Sharingan I can foresee every of your movements!" Sasuke said. "It doesn't matter! I will hit you sooner or later." Neji said self-confident. Sasuke used his fire jutsu against Neji but he could block it with his rotation. "You have no chance against me! Just give up!" Neji told Sasuke who seemed angry. Sasuke was about to use his Chidori but before he could concentrate his Chakra, Neji hit him with his hand on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke tripped back but avoided to fall. "What should I do now? He is definitely not weak." he thought madly. "With my Byakugan I can see your whole Chakra network & even your Chakra points. So I know where to hit you in order to block your Chakra flow. Neji explained to him. Let's see how you handle my 64 palm jutsu or let's say 128 palm jutsu." he said with a smile. Sasuke noticed that he was surrounded by green, shining circles & he saw in the middle a shining Ying & Yang sign. Neji laid himself in the correct position & was about to attack him. But suddenly he noticed that Sasuke's mark was glowing. "This is not good! It's better to stop here." he thought to himself. He was glad that Hinata was not noticing something. While Neji looked at Hinata, Sasuke ran with a Kunai knife towards him. He was able to scratch him & was about to attack him with his fist. But Neji punched him so hard in his face so that he started bleeding. Meanwhile Hinata tried to lift her head & saw Sasuke fighting Neji. She suddenly got happy & looked so impressed at Sasuke so that his image was reflected in her eye.

"Leave Hinata alone!" Sasuke shouted at Neji. He didn't want to fight Neji just because of Hinata but also to see whether he could beat him. "You can't tell me what to do but if I see you again with her then you will have trouble with me!" Neji told him & then went away. Meanwhile Hinata was able to stand on her knees. "I didn't know that Sasuke would care so much about me so that he would even fight Neji!" she thought to herself. Sasuke looked after him until he was out of sight.  
He deactivated his Sharingan & went towards Hinata. He held his hand out for Hinata & helped her to get up. "Thanks!" she said to him. "No! I'm sorry what I've done to you." he said while he was looking into her purple eyes. "I don't get you. What do you mean?" she asked him surprised. He went even closer to her. He placed his hands around her back & bent down with his head while he closed his eyes.

"You got in trouble with Neji & this because of me. And I'm sorry that he even fought you. I wish I could do something about this. You must have been down." he said to her in a worried tone. Hinata was surprised to him so worried about her. She moved out of his arms & said:"You don't need to be worried about me. I can handle this. But thank you!" Then she started smiling at him while her face went red.

Sasuke looked at her for a while & it seemed that this smile was more beautiful to him than all the others he saw before. It seemed so beautiful that he couldn't look away from her. He knew that something was wrong with him but he didn't know why. The more he looked at her the more it seemed that something is wrong with him which made it difficult to look away from her. Finally he reached a point where he started blushing.

They were looking at each other for a while. "I mean it you can trust me. I can really handle this so stop worrying about me." Hinata said to him with a smile. Sasuke was silent for some seconds & then smiled back at her. Then he turned around & left Hinata.

Some days later team 7 had a mission and as usual they were waiting for Kakashi who is coming late again. Hinata passed by in the search for her teammates & noticed them. "Hello Hinata!" said Naruto with a smile. Hinata's face got red & she answered nervously:"H-hello, Naruto!" "What happened with your face?" he asked while he placed his hand on her forehead. She got so nervous so that she almost shivered. "He never came so close to me!" she thought & on the next moment fell down.  
"What happened?" Naruto said while he was trying to get her up. Sakura started giggling while Sasuke looked at them in astonishment.  
Sakura noticed that Kakashi finally arrived & Naruto jumped on him & shouted at him:"Where have you been? We stood here for 1 hour. Don't tell me that you overslept again." "No. Calm down! I just was searching for my book." he said calmly. Then he went past him & told them to get moving. Naruto said goodbye to Hinata & went after Kakashi as his teammates did. Hinata stood up & said:"I wish you good luck. All of you." Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke turned around & smiled at her. Hinata waved back to them & went on with her search for her teammates while Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke still looked after her until they could not see her anymore. But what they didn't know that they were caught in the eyes of someone. They were observed by Orochimaru.  
They could complete their mission successfully. On the next day Hinata saw that Sasuke was not there where he used to be training. But she continued her training for some hours & then went home. And even on the way home she couldn't find him. Suddenly she saw him walking past the Ninja academy. She hid behind a wall & observed what he was doing. But unfortunately she stepped on a twig which gave a small crack. Sasuke looked around & looked madly at Hinata. Hinata got a little scared by that sight & felt something unfavorable. Then she ran away. Meanwhile Naruto & Sakura were also searching for him but without success. They went away to tell it Kakashi. "We were searching everywhere. We went even to his Home but we couldn't find him." Naruto told him. "This could be serious. Maybe Orochimaru has something to do with this." Kakashi said to himself. Suddenly Sakura got apprehensive. "Oh no! Don't let it be!" she thought to herself while Sasuke's image appeared in her mind.

"I will call all available Genin so you can find him together." Kakashi told them. But before he could take any action, Naruto dashed off. Sakura was about to follow him but Kakashi held her back. Naruto was searching until sunset. Meanwhile he got tiered & was about to give up. But then he heard a familiar voice:"I knew you would search for me." Naruto looked around & he saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"What's going on? Where have you been & what the hell happened to your eye?" Naruto asked surprised. "Last night I had a conflict with some sound ninjas who gave me a good hint of how to become stronger." Sasuke said.  
Naruto suddenly realized what was going on. "I think I know now why I couldn't find you." Naruto said in low tones. "You want to go to Orochimaru so that he can give you more power." Naruto told him while Sasuke's image appeared in his mind which made him angry.

"Orochimaru is the one who killed the 3rd Hokage & you will be only his marionette!" Naruto shouted. "I can live with that! But let's continue where we left." Sasuke smiled. "So I have to fight you, right? Otherwise you won't listen to me." Naruto said. Naruto started running towards him & punched him in his face so hard that Sasuke started bleeding. Sasuke started smiling at Naruto.

"Is that all you can do?" he said with a smile. Naruto started punching him again but this time harder. Sasuke started laughing. "Why is he laughing? And how did he get so strong that he even doesn't care whether I hit him or not." Naruto thought for himself. Sasuke punched Naruto so hard that he smashed with his face on the ground. Naruto touched with his hands on his face & noticed that he was bleeding. Sasuke felt a pain that went through his body so that he had to deactivate his mark. Naruto started staring at Sasuke. After a while Sasuke's image appeared in his eye.

"Why do you do this?" Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke came towards him. "Why do you do this?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Because I want to be stronger & you can help me in this way."Sasuke said. "And this is the only way to get the Mangekyo Sharingan so that I can defeat Itachi." Sasuke thought. "But I'm your friend. So why do you fight me?" Naruto asked him. "I do this just because you are my friend." Sasuke answered. Sasuke lifted Naruto up & hit him with his Chidori.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes were closing slowly. Suddenly Sasuke noticed Naruto's hand grabbing his & that he was pushing him away. Naruto stood silently in front of Sasuke while his body was getting surrounded by strange looking red chakra. As he looked up, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes were red & were staring madly at him & noticed that his wound was healing by itself. Naruto punched Sasuke into his stomach & then into his face so that Sasuke fell backwards on the ground. "How did he get so strong & why is his chakra red?" Sasuke asked himself. Sasuke activated his mark while he was smiling at Naruto.

"You have no chance against me!" he said with a smile. "We will see." Naruto said while he used his doppelgangers to attack Sasuke from every direction. Sasuke was able to avoid most of his attacks but failed the last 2 which attacked him with their Kunai knives. He felt a stitch on his left arm & saw on the next moment blood running along his arm. Sasuke used his fire jutsu against Naruto in which some trees nearby were burned. He looked closely into the flames & noticed Naruto coming out of them who was hitting Sasuke several times into his face. Naruto was about to hit him again with a knife as Sasuke blocked his attack with his Kunai. Both tried to cut each other so they were pushing against each other. But Sasuke kicked him in Naruto's stomach & was able to cut him on his chest. Naruto fell on the ground & was not moving any more. Sasuke was staring at him for a while. He was about to leave as he saw that Naruto was slowly standing up. Sasuke noticed a tail waving behind Naruto which was made of his red Chakra which also covered his whole body. "Sasuke!" shouted Naruto & suddenly run towards him so fast that Sasuke couldn't see him & his reactions were too slow. He hit Sasuke right into his stomach. Sasuke was about to fall. "How did he become so fast? I can't foresee his movements. There's just 1 way out." Sasuke thought. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's marks grew larger until his skin got a grayish color. Naruto was attacking him again in which he accidentally scratched Sasuke's headband but Sasuke could block his attack without any difficulty. Suddenly he noticed 2 huge hands growing out of his back, which he used as a kind of shield. Both started concentrating a huge amount of Chakra in the hope that they could defeat each other & finish the fight.

"Let's end this!" Sasuke said while he was performing finger signs. "Yeah, and I'm the one who will end this & then I'm bringing you back to normal." Naruto said & continued concentrating Chakra for his Rasengan. Meanwhile Kakashi went away to search for available ninjas to search for Sasuke. Sakura was standing alone & thinking of what to do. "I can't stand here without doing something. I have to go & find them." she thought & ran away in the hope she could find them. The fight between Naruto & Sasuke was going to get out of control. Naruto started heeding towards Sasuke while his Rasengan was forming in his hand.

While he was doing that, Sasuke's Chidori was forming & he was running towards Naruto. "I will bring you back. I'll swear it." Naruto thought while he was still heeding towards Sasuke. "I will get this power & you are not going to stop me, Naruto! Then I can defeat Itachi." Sasuke thought while he almost reached Naruto. Sakura was searching around the ninja academy but couldn't find them. She began to think:"To leave Konoha, Sasuke went probably to the forest & Naruto surely followed him there." Then she ran to that place. Naruto & Sasuke were reaching each other. Naruto's Rasengan & Sasuke's Chidori were touching now, which produced a huge pressure which both could only barely stand.

Light was flashing around them & grew so bright that both had to close their eyes. Both couldn't stand the pressure any more, which caused a huge explosion, so that they were thrown to the ground. After Sasuke stood up & thought that Naruto had lost he saw that he was still standing with his head towards the ground. Sasuke's mark was deactivated & his body was in a normal state. He went some steps towards Naruto while he felt that his headband got loose but as he lifted Naruto's head, Sasuke stopped for some seconds. He suddenly noticed that Naruto was crying.  
"I never thought that you would go so far!" Naruto said in a low voice. Sasuke looked at him in surprise & wondered how he still could be able to stand. "But if this is the only thing I can do, I will fight you until the very end!" he said to him & ran towards Sasuke with tears in his eyes which seemed to glitter in the light of the fading sun. Raindrops were dropping down slowly which were dropping faster after a while. Sasuke turned his back towards Naruto & was walking away in the rain which grew stronger & stronger. Suddenly he noticed Naruto behind him. Sasuke lifted his head towards the sky while he heard sobbing behind him, who was Naruto whose tears were falling to the ground. "We need you. We are a team of three, right? So please come back because we can't carry out any mission without you." Naruto whispered to him. "Sorry! But I can't come back & you know why. So stop bothering me!" Sasuke said & activated his mark for the last time. He pushed Naruto away from him. Naruto fell back wards to the ground. Naruto stood up & was running towards Sasuke while Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes were not filled with tears anymore but with anger. Sasuke was just standing without making any attempts to defend himself against Naruto who is coming closer & closer, ready to attack him again, while his headband finally fell to the ground which gave a clear sound. It had a scratch along the hidden leaf sign & some blood drops on it which reflected Sasuke's image.

Sasuke closed his eyes & noticed his heartbeat. Then he opened them again as he noticed that Naruto was close enough. Sasuke gave Naruto's hand a little tap so that Naruto tripped past him. Sasuke deactivated his mark because it was exhausting him too much & would cost too much energy. Naruto wanted to turn around but he suddenly noticed 2 arms wrapping around his body that belonged to Sasuke, who was hugging him tightly from behind.

"I'm impressed of your bravery & your sense of justice. You are my best friend but I've told you that I won't come with you. So it's better if you forget all this." Sasuke held him even tighter. "I'm sorry, Naruto!" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto felt a pain in his back because Sasuke was punching him. Naruto's eyes changed to the usual bluish color but on the next moment they were closing slowly until he fell down. A shadow was lying over his unconscious body. Sasuke started looking at him for some seconds & then went past him deeper into the woods. Meanwhile Kakashi saw that even Sakura had gone. So he went off by himself in the hope he could find any one of his team. On the same time Hinata stood near the lake & was dancing in her purple bluish Kimono. She had purple ribbons in her hands which were dancing in the air to her body movements.

She started spinning & got faster & faster while she stepped one foot slowly over the other. Her body gave elegant wavy movements while the ribbons seemed to swim gently in the air. Meanwhile Sasuke went further & further into the woods while he got completely wet from the rain. After some seconds the rain slowed down & finally stopped. Suddenly he noticed a figure in front of him. After he completed some steps he noticed that it was Sakura who was standing silently & awaiting him.

"Thank God that I have found you! I have searched for you everywhere." she said in excitement. He didn't answer her but went past her. "Where are you going?" she asked him. "I'm going somewhere where I should have gone long ago." he answered her in a low voice. "It's Orochimaru, right?" she said slowly. Sasuke could notice tears in her eyes which remind him of Naruto when he was crying. "I don't want you to go to him! I beg you to come back. He will not help you. We need you because we are a team." she cried while tears were running down her cheeks. "I can't because I have to do it. It's my duty. More than that it's my destiny." he said to her. "But you can't leave us alone. What about Naruto & what about me? If you go now Naruto will loose his best friend & will again be lonely. And I will be lonely too. Please don't leave because, because…" Sakura paused for a moment. She moved some steps towards him & slowly laid her chin on his shoulder. "I love you!" she cried. He was silent for a moment & then said:"I'm sorry but I can't do this. I have to go & you are not going to stop me!" He noticed teardrops falling on his shirt & heard Sakura sobbing in a low voice:"Maybe you say that I can't stop you but I will try at least." She slowly placed her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He didn't move a muscle & remained quiet. "Please come back! There's no need to go." she said in a low voice. Suddenly Sasuke slapped her in her face. She looked irritated at him. "I told you that it's no use. And I've told it Naruto too. So don't try to stop me or I have to show you what I mean as I did it with Naruto." Sakura suddenly felt apprehensive. "What have you done with him?" she cried. "I just prevented him from stopping me. Look for yourself." he said to her. He turned around & said:"Forgive me, Sakura! But I had to do this." Then he jumped away. Sakura wanted to follow him but instead she ran in the opposite direction & searched for Naruto. After some time she could notice someone lying on the ground near some burned trees. It was Naruto. Sakura knelt beside him & cried:"Naruto! What happened? Please stand up! I beg you. Come on! Try to stand up!" But as she saw that there was no reaction she tried to use one of her Jutsus to help him.

But she saw that it didn't help him. She placed her head on his body & started crying silently which grew louder & louder every minute. On the same time Sasuke came to a lake. He sat down & rested for a while. He went towards the lake & looked at his Image in the water. His face looked identical with his brother's. Suddenly he saw the face of Itachi in the water. "You will see. I will defeat you so that I will get my revenge!" Sasuke thought while he was looking into the water. Hinata was still dancing & while the sun was setting. She swung her arms into the air & let them spin & wave like the water in a stream. Suddenly she heard footsteps & Sasuke standing in front of her.

Meanwhile Kakashi was on the way & ran to every corner of the village. Then he began to look into the forest. After some time he heard a faint sobbing. "Someone must be in the woods. I hope nothing has happened." he thought & began to run faster. After a while the sobbing grew louder. The deeper he went the louder the sobbing became. Kakashi could now distinguish the voice & noticed that the sobbing person must be Sakura. "I hope nothing has happened to her." he thought & tried to run faster. Hinata's heart started beating faster. "I hope he hasn't seen me dancing. That's so embarrassing!" she thought. Sasuke stood silently in front of her & kept looking into her eyes. Hinata knew that there's something wrong & began to think:"What is he doing here?" While she was searching for an answer she silently kept looking into his eyes.

But she couldn't find an answer. She was about to say something as he went past her. She looked after him how he silently continued his stroll. Suddenly she saw his mark on his neck. "What is that?" she asked herself but then thought that it was just her imagination & went home. Kakashi finally came to the place where the fight occurred. And he saw Sakura crying over Naruto's body. But before he carried him he noticed something else. He saw Sasuke's headband lying on the ground. He picked it up & said to Sakura:"Don't cry anymore. I will bring him to the hospital." Then he carried Naruto on his back & went back to Konoha. At the hospital, Sakura looked at Naruto who was partly bandaged. She placed a white tulip in a vase & kept looking at it sadly.

"I could have stopped him but I didn't. I did nothing to stop him." Sakura thought silently. Naruto slowly woke up & observed his bandages. She noticed that he was awake & said:"Thank god! You're alright. But I have to go now. The visit time is over. I will come back tomorrow. Goodnight." Then she left the room. On the next morning a big dancing ball was announced. Everybody was excited. Hinata was the most excited one. She couldn't wait to dance with Naruto! The day passed slowly. Naruto had to wait until he got fit. He didn't want to miss his chance to dance with Sakura! Meanwhile Hinata was thinking of what to wear on the dancingball. The night came & almost everybody attended the party. The girls were elegantly dressed. Everybody took turns in dancing. Once Naruto danced with Sakura in which he got so happy. And once he danced with Hinata which made her the happiest of all girls. Everybody on the party had a chance to dance. At the same time Sasuke was still walking through the forest as suddenly he saw a figure in front of him. It was Itachi! Without even thinking he started running towards him trying to use his Chidori but he used too much chakra to use it. So he tried to punch him but the person turned into a tree trunk. Suddenly Itachi stood behind him & used his Mangekyo Sharingan which turned the sky & moon red. Sasuke closed his eyes to avoid any mental damage caused by his jutsu while he had the feeling to hear water splashing on a rock. He saw the Uchiha massacre again. Every single picture was appearing in front of his eyes which caused all the pain & hatred he had for Itachi. He opened his eyes again which showed his Sharingan but they were closing slowly until he fell unconscious to the ground. After the party finished, Hinata went home. Hinata was falling asleep. She started dreaming about Naruto, how they got their first kiss & how they got married & finally how Hinata got pregnant & got their first children. While she was dreaming all this she was blushing.

But on the next day it seemed that she had bad luck. At first she went out of the house without her kunai knives. Then she almost came late to her mission. And they completed the mission unsuccessfully. Near the end of the day she sat down on a bench & rested. "I haven't seen Naruto today. He must be upset because Sasuke went away. I didn't know about it until Kurenai told me about this." she thought to herself. The sun began to set. She stood up & walked homewards. On the way home she finally saw Naruto walking towards her. But it seemed that something was different today. Instead of the happy greeting he gave to her, he just said a small uncaring "Hi" to her. As he was passing her, she noticed that he was murmuring:"I will find you, Sasuke!" She realized that he was leaving Konoha. Tears were coming out of her eyes. But she tried to cry silently so that Naruto wouldn't hear her. "Why is he leaving? Now it's too late! He will never know how I felt about him & just because I have never talked to him." she thought. Naruto stopped for a while & looked on the ground while he said:"I will miss Konoha. And I will miss everyone else." Then he remained quiet. Both were silent & listened to the silence of the sunset which turned the sky in an orange color.

Hinata noticed his footsteps & knew that he was walking away. She stood silently until she knew that he had gone. She started running home while she was crying. As she arrived home it was night & the sky tuned dark blue. She went to her room & tried to sleep while she had laid her head band next to her.

But what ever she tried she couldn't sleep. She always had to think on that time where Naruto left Konoha, leaving her alone. She tried to forget it but she couldn't. "It's my fault! I could have stopped Sasuke but I didn't." she thought. She turned to the side & opened her eyes.

She started crying again the whole night until she got so tiered that she fell asleep. On the next day her teammates were awaiting her & told her that they had to leave Konoha. "But I think Naruto has left Konoha forever." she cried. Kiba told her:"No. I'm sure they will come back. And Tsunade won't let him do such a thing. They are training somewhere just as we are doing now. No need to worry!" Hinata started smiling at that thought & went with her teammates away. Near at the border of the village she turned around for the last time & looked at Konoha which she is not going to see for a long time. Then she continued her walk. Meanwhile Sasuke woke up & saw that Itachi has gone. He slowly stood up & continued his walk until after some hours he arrived at Orochimaru's hiding place. He saw Kabuto standing in front of him who said:"We are happy that you finally joined us." "Where is Orochimaru?" Sasuke said impatiently. "Not so fast. I have to check that you are Sasuke & not anyone else." Kabuto said to him. Sasuke didn't understand what he was saying. He noticed that Kabuto had disappeared but on the next moment appeared in front of him. Sasuke wanted to protect himself but it was too late. Kabuto punched him in his stomach so that Sasuke fell on his knees. He placed his hand on his stomach & activated his Sharingan. "Kabuto said:"It's ok! It's really Sasuke." Suddenly Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke & was smiling at him while Sasuke still remained on his knees.

"Hello Sasuke!" said Orochimaru calmly. Sasuke stood up & asked why Kabuto stopped attacking him. "I stopped because I saw your Sharingan! Only people from the Uchiha clan can activate the Sharingan." Kabuto told him. "Welcome Sasuke!" Orochimaru said slowly & placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder while he was leading him through the hall. They passed a passage which contained many dungeons. Sasuke noticed many prisoners who where looking at him fearfully & were murmuring to each other. He suddenly remembered Hinata even though he didn't know why. It was Hinata's smile that appeared in his mind. He noticed that most of them were talking about him:" That's Sasuke. That must be the person Orochimaru talked about all the time. He will be his new marionette." Suddenly he noticed that one of the prisoners was shouting to Orochimaru:"Free us! We have done nothing. Instead of bringing someone else who will soon join us, give us freedom & let us go out of here. I have children!" But he remained silent. Sasuke followed him to the end of the hall & was about to begin with his training. He finally found himself in a large hall. Orochimaru took out a scroll & said:" You have to write your name on it & sign it with your fingerprint. You just need to bite your thumb & write with your blood on it." "Why do I have to do this?" Sasuke asked while he opened the scroll. "In this way you will learn the summoning jutsu." Kabuto answered. Sasuke remembered the fight between Naruto & Gaara. Naruto was summoning a giant frog. Sasuke placed his thumb on his mouth.

"I will get stronger! I will learn this jutsu!" he thought. He bit his thumb & started writing on the scroll & finally he signed it with a fingerprint. Now his training started with learning the summoning jutsu.

E verything started as a simple mission but this changed everything. Hinata is no more allowed to meet Sasuke because people think he could be dangerous to her. So she seeks help from others, including Naruto, whom she secretly loves. They told her that she didn't need to worry. After she met him several times, she is convinced that he is actually harmless to her. But when she made up her mind, Sasuke leaves the village & shortly after that Naruto makes a decision which changes Hinata's life. How is she going to cope with this situation & what will she do about it? 


End file.
